


<姊妹>.番外.平凡的一次感冒

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】姊妹 [11]
Category: Serulene
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】姊妹 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619635
Kudos: 14





	.番外.平凡的一次感冒

*70

*是以前[<姊妹>系列](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619635)的番外  
*骨科，請慎入

-

注意到的時候沒有特別放在心上，懷抱僥倖的心理，不去正視。

等到發現時已經太遲了。

天旋地轉、雙眼無法聚焦、喉嚨發酸、甚至感覺窒息。

腦袋一片空白，僵硬的無法思考。

好難受。

-

今天的天氣並不特別熱，裴柱現把空調關掉，稍微把車窗搖下來了些。

眼前事務所的裝潢很氣派，雖然光是從在精華地段，還能夠擁有獨棟這點，就已經對於他的規模無庸置疑。

指尖不安的劃著車窗邊緣，沒多久她等待的人就從門口走了出來。

墨綠色的西裝配上灰色休閒褲，領口上那枚金色的圓形徽章正低調的閃閃發光。

「16片花瓣的向日葵，象徵自由與正義，中間的天秤則代表公正與平等。」

「很有意義的徽章吧，歐尼！」

裴柱現記得那人總是一邊微笑著，在睡前仔細的用她送的那條淡紫色手帕擦拭著徽章。

日復一日都是如此。

是阿。

她不會變的。

她深愛的事物，她深愛的人。

只要是她，總是說到做到，從一而終。

可裴柱現明明深知她是這樣個性的人。

卻還是在看見康瑟琪被別人挽著手臂，一起走出來時，心裡一陣酸澀。

那女孩是康瑟琪新來的助理。

很年輕，目測不過也就大學剛畢業的年紀。

喉嚨是在這時候開始發酸的。

來日本已經有些年數了，裴柱現當然能聽懂他們正在說的每一句話。

其實沒什麼的。

不過就是閒聊今日遇到的案件，助理不斷稱讚著康瑟琪今天在法庭上的台風穩重，引用法條多麼精準，而康瑟琪只是笑著說以後還有很多機會，會多傳授經驗給她的。

並巧妙的把挽著的手撥了開。

裴柱現的嘴角微微勾起了些。

她知道，康瑟琪其實很不喜歡肢體接觸。

除了跟她以外。

康瑟琪往路邊一瞧，一下子就看見那台熟悉的銀白色VOLVO。

她向助理微笑著點了個頭，正準備說再見。

「車上那位長的跟您好像呢。」

「或許，是您的…姐姐嗎？」

「是的。」

「是我的姐姐。」

康瑟琪堅定的說。

心跳漏了一拍，裴柱現突然覺得喉嚨的酸澀變成撕裂的痛覺。

胃部緊縮成一團。

「我們是姊妹。」

然後，康瑟琪便與女孩擁抱在一起。

他們緊緊擁抱著。

而康瑟琪清澈的嗓音近在咫尺，卻又好像遠在天邊。

「我們是姊妹呀，只是姐姐與妹妹。」

頭痛欲裂，裴柱現才試圖要用手撐住額頭，便感覺天旋地轉，再也無法負荷眼前所見的景象。

終於，視線和意識一同崩解。

-

「咳…咳…咳…」

我是因為咳嗽而被強迫喚醒的。

睜開雙眼時還有些恍惚，是熟悉的木質天花板，因為鼻塞而聞不到檜木香讓我更加不安。

直到看見我們前年冬天剛買的暖桌時，我才意識到剛才只是一場夢。

是夢、真的是夢。

我夢到那天去接瑟琪的時候了。

其實那天的情況並不是這樣子的。

絕大部分只是我在夢境裡自己的想像。

有真，有假。

可什麼是真的，什麼是假的呢？

在事務所門口看到康瑟琪跟助理聊天，是真的。

看到助理和她的擁抱，是假的。

康瑟琪跟她也根本不會有那樣的對話，那個畫面，徹徹底底是虛構的。

是我在夢裡自己想像的。

想像她會說我們只是姐姐與妹妹。

那也是假的，只是我莫名其妙的臆測。

可我們是有血緣關係的姐妹。

這一點，是真的。

我好不安。

假的與真的之間。

有時候，好像並沒有那麼明確的界線。

咳。

我在沙發上掙扎了一會兒，把身上的淺黃色毯子整齊的疊好。

這條是臥室拿出來的，我想，一定是瑟琪幫我蓋的。

頭沉重的像被綁了鉛塊，感覺四肢都痠軟無力，好不容易站起身，卻又因為咳嗽彎下腰。

天旋地轉、雙眼無法聚焦、喉嚨發酸、甚至感覺窒息。

腦袋一片空白，僵硬的無法思考。

好難受。

看樣子，我感冒了。

吃了家裡的常備感冒藥後，我徑直走向書房，而不是臥室。

我告訴你，想也不用想，康瑟琪一定還在研讀她那本厚重的法條書。

我從書房的縫隙看她，心裡的感受有點複雜。

那個紮著丸子頭的身影突然和她大學時念書的樣子相互重疊。

但是她早就不再是那個小孩子了。

我說過了吧，我的瑟琪做什麼事情都很認真。

她非常努力。

在日本的這幾年，現在已經是一位小有名氣的刑事律師了。

她長大了。

是獨當一面的瑟琪了。

不是做惡夢需要姐姐哄的小孩子。

是從什麼時候開始的呢？

我需要她的程度。

似乎遠比她需要我。

這很糟糕。

糟糕透了。

我很需要她。

她也需要我......吧？

是因為感冒嗎，總會特別多愁善感？

揉了揉眼睛，將眼角的淚水抹去。

我想我或許知道答案的。

-

裴柱現甩了甩頭，輕輕推了書房的門，老舊的木頭不情願地發出了「吱」的聲音，首先吸引她視線的，是康瑟琪單眼皮底下的黑眼圈，和桌上的那杯黑咖啡。

心裡莫名生氣。

明明是小孩子口味，不是喜歡喝黑咖啡的人。

一半擔憂，一半生氣的情緒漫了上來。

語氣自然不會好聽到哪裡去。

「你怎麼還沒睡？」

「嗯？歐尼不是在客廳睡覺了嗎？醒了？」

康瑟琪只是又從書櫃上抽了一本貼滿便條紙的筆記，視線固定在書桌上。

無疑的，這只是更惹惱了她的姐姐。

「康瑟琪。」

「你有在聽我的問題嗎。」

「歐尼，把這裡看完我就睡。」

「你昨天也這樣說。」

「可是，這次的當事人阿，比較特－」

「隨便你吧。」

裴柱現打斷她，原本還想說些什麼。

可她自知理虧，最後只是深深嘆了一口氣。

是阿，我又能怎樣呢？

裴柱現想。

「歐尼，你聽我說嘛…」

「我不是－」

「我不想聽。」

「歐膩、別走…」

「不要不理我、歐膩…。」

「歐膩、歐膩…」

書桌前的人一聽到裴柱現的語氣就知道大事不妙了。

她立刻把眼鏡放下，把筆也丟到一旁。

說話的時候刻意把尾音加重，選用了一個撒嬌的語調。

她了解，自己的姊姊最吃這套。

不過有時候其實她也會想，萬一這招不管用之後，她其實也想不出別的辦法。

如果到那個時候，又該怎麼辦呢？

果然，裴柱現原本都已經轉過身，握住門把。

現在只是定在那裡不動。

一聲聲的「歐膩」叫的她骨頭都酥了，哪裡還有生氣的想法。

從小到大都是這樣。

「對不起。」

「在準備開庭的資料嘛。」

變本加厲的傢伙甚至小跑步過來，腰部被有力的手臂環住，還沒來的及思考就被圈在溫暖的懷抱裡。

像是這隻熊一如往常的甜蜜圈套。

裴柱現嘆了口氣，她的肩終於放鬆下來，朝康瑟琪的方向湊近。

「你只在意你的當事人。」

「但我只在意你。」

裴柱現任由康瑟琪抱著她左搖右晃的，還一邊嘟囔著賴皮，自己也忍不住笑出聲。

他們就這樣在書房裡擁抱了好久。

最後是裴柱現先開了口。

「那你陪我睡，好不好。」

她牽住康瑟琪的雙手，小聲的說。

「好。」

如果那時候不這樣就好了。

如果我知道事情有可能變成那樣，那就好了。

如果那時候不要強迫她陪著我，那就好了。

-

康瑟琪暈倒了。

上午在辦公室突然起身時就暈了過去。

並不嚴重。

推測是疲勞過度，本身的免疫力下降，才得的重感冒。

不過，其實嚴格來說。

感冒，是那晚被裴柱現傳染的。

裴柱現在計程車上煩躁的抓著頭。

心裡無端的想起許久以前她也曾趕來醫院，那是他們還住在韓國的時候。

她還記得，當時她根本沒有勇氣面對康瑟琪，甚至做好了一輩子斷絕關係的準備。

她是真的想過的。

無論如何都不能開始。

可是當她一聽到康瑟琪有生命危險，一聽到她倒下的消息。

再萬全的準備都沒有用。

當時自己，甚至不在她的身邊。

因為這一點，甚至懊悔過無數次。

而現在的自己，真的成為一個更好的姐姐了嗎？

真的成為能夠陪伴在她身邊的人了嗎？

憑什麼呢。

趕到醫院時瑟琪還在睡。

睡得非常沉。

一拉開病房門時，裴柱現還是掉了眼淚。

每當看見這樣的畫面時，裴柱現總是覺得非常害怕。

儀器的聲音、藥品的味道、發霉的窗簾、病床的死白。

平常活力十足的人，手臂被尖銳的針頭刺破皮膚，一動也不動的躺在那裡，像是布娃娃般的。

她不敢去想這些。

關於死亡。

關於離別。

關於失去康瑟琪。

比較需要她的人是我。

不能失去她的人是我。

好像直到牽住她的手，感受到她掌心的溫暖，親自用指腹撫摸她纖細手腕上的脈動時，才能暫時鬆一口氣。

電視上的新聞正播放著一個韓國舞者的採訪。

也許因為都是韓國人吧，等待的時間，裴柱現竟也專注的看了起來。

好像是她所處的舞團正來到日本巡演，而她是其中的首席舞者。

那名舞者長得非常標緻，妹妹頭的瀏海和自帶紅潤的臉頰，大概是誤入人間的洋娃娃吧。

接受採訪的語氣倒是一點也不孩子氣，十分謙虛有禮。

「這一次巡演的主題是『幸福』。」

「您認為，什麼是『幸福』呢？」

「嗯，我想。」

「每個人都有屬於自己對於幸福的定義。」

「也許是從小遇見了命中注定的另一半。」

「即使分開了…也有勇氣重新擁抱彼此，還有彼此的傷痕，便稱作幸福。」

「對於我呢。」

「我所認為的幸福阿…」

「就是看見我的摯愛，得到幸福。」

「那樣。」

「就是屬於我的幸福。」

螢幕裡的舞者笑了。

可裴柱現不知道為什麼，總覺得那樣的笑容。

莫名的，讓人心疼。

-

「歐尼，可以抱抱我嗎？」

才剛踏進玄關，康瑟琪就站在客廳朝著自己張開雙手。

她的面色蒼白，笑起來非常疲憊。

明明叫她先休息的，為什麼不聽話呢？ 

剛才自己留在車上收拾了一會兒，至少有半小時吧，她一直都站在這裡等自己嗎？

裴柱現咬著唇，心裡都是心疼，她把雙手搭在康瑟琪的腰間，輕輕擁抱了她一下。

她不是不願意抱她，只是怕一緊緊抱住，就會失控的大哭。

「再抱一下嘛。」

康瑟琪前進一步，牽住裴柱現的手心，察覺到沒有明確的抵抗，她便與裴柱現十指緊扣，她的手比姊姊的略大一些，只有牽住她的時候，康瑟琪才會感覺到自己是保護的一方。

「不是已經抱了嗎。」

裴柱現看著地板，明明嘴上說著拒絕，卻在下一刻已經把康瑟琪拉到自己懷裡，揉著她毛茸茸的腦袋。

「因為我喜歡姊姊抱我。」

康瑟琪在裴柱現的側頸蹭了蹭，連語氣都是撒嬌的。

「對不起。」

「又讓姊姊擔心了。」

為什麼要說對不起。

明明傳染感冒的人是我。

發現對方稍微偏燙的體溫時，讓裴柱現皺了皺眉。

真的退燒了嗎？

會不會還是不舒服？

她把康瑟琪哄到沙發上坐好。

自己去廚房倒了溫水。

在遠處看見康瑟琪側躺在沙發上，微瞇著眼，因為感冒而雙頰通紅。

像是一隻乖巧的寵物。

她今天穿的是棉質的藍白條紋襯衫，裡頭搭的是黑色背心。

因為側躺的姿勢，使得出現在視線裡的，不只是襯衫和背心。

裴柱現真想揍自己兩拳。

她竟然覺得，連這樣虛弱的康瑟琪…

都很迷人。

－你在胡思亂想什麼。

在原地彈了一下自己的額頭，試圖讓腦海裡的惡劣想像隨著疼痛一同散去。

輕輕拍了拍瑟琪的手臂，準備哄她喝水。

明明那麼瘦的人，臉頰卻圓呼呼的，好可愛。

順便偷捏一下好了，因為感冒總覺得有些燙。

沒想到康瑟琪倏地睜開眼，眼神滿是銳利。

還沒反應過來，康瑟琪就已經緊緊勾住她的後頸，一鼓作氣的將裴柱現拉向自己。

「瑟琪—」

不同於裴柱現的驚呼，康瑟琪似乎很滿意自己在榻榻米上，被自己的姐姐壓在身下的姿勢。

她的指腹在裴柱現後頸輕輕來回劃圓，深深的望向她的姐姐，濕漉漉的瞳孔像是全天下最無辜的小朋友。

「柱現姐姐。」

「你不要走。」

語畢，康瑟琪挺起身抱緊她，在她的側頸落下甜膩的親吻，帶著鼻音的嗓音只讓裴柱現覺得誘惑的可以。

年上的臉瞬間就變得滾燙，彷彿感冒的人是她。

低頭想避開炙熱的視線，誰知道康瑟琪就像預料到了一樣，空出一隻手來一把扯開自己的襯衫前襟。

暴露在視線內起伏的柔軟，深處若隱若現的緋紅，讓裴柱現原本就暈眩的腦袋更加躁熱難耐。

接下來的時間似乎凝固了，不等大腦反應過來，嘴唇上傳來的觸感就使裴柱現再次迷亂了心神。

情不自禁地閉上眼睛，雙手捧著她的臉湊近了些，回應她這個主動又激烈的吻。

和康瑟琪接吻，好像從不需要學習。

是與生俱來的本能。

靈巧的撬開牙關，恣意的與她相互交纏，她的唇是最甜美的果實，比裴柱現在大邱愛吃的馬卡龍還要甜膩，每當舌尖傳來屬於康瑟琪的柔軟觸感，或是聽見她輕微的嗚咽掙扎時，總會引起裴柱現深藏的慾望，想欺負她，佔有她，用力的撕咬她的嘴唇。

偶爾也會讓康瑟琪吃痛一聲。

這樣的吃痛，讓裴柱現殘存的理智和罪惡感重新奪回上風。

—裴柱現。

—喂、你在做什麼。

—她是病人。

—康瑟琪是病人。

「對、對不起...」

裴柱現喘著氣推開了自己的妹妹，幾乎是馬上別開了臉。

而康瑟琪只是嘆了一口氣，又重新使勁將裴柱現的腰扣的死緊。

「為什麼姐姐總是要，在這種時候說對不起。」

「姐姐不喜歡嗎。」

「不喜歡...什麼。」

「不喜歡我。」

康瑟琪抵上她的額頭，哽咽的聲音讓裴柱現心都碎了滿地。

「我沒有。」

「瑟琪、我怎麼會。」

「我不可能、」

看見瑟琪這麼委屈的樣子，裴柱現完全慌了，她什麼都能被質疑，唯獨她對瑟琪一直以來的心意—

—我怎麼會不喜歡你。

—我怎麼可能不喜歡你。

—你是我在這個世界上最…

「那為什麼不想做。」

「做...做什麼。」

「姐姐明明知道的。」

「非要我說出來不可嗎。」

康瑟琪試圖撐起身體，可感冒讓她太虛弱了，她只能抱緊裴柱現，將頭抵在她的肩窩處，說話時的熱氣輕輕拂過耳廓，讓裴柱現更為害臊。

「我也想要。」

「我也想做。」

「想跟姐姐做。」

「想被姐姐做。」

**「還要我說的更露骨嗎？」**

—不要再說了。

—這樣的我、我怎麼能。

—對不起。

—都是我。

—總是我在需要你。

—我覺得這樣子的我好糟糕。

—我怎麼可以、我怎麼能、

—不行、絕對不行。

裴柱現無聲的在心裡吶喊，可她也只是用力咬著唇，彷彿這樣就能關閉聽覺，關閉視覺一樣。

「姐姐。」

「我拜託你，你看看我好不好。」

她試圖別開頭，可康瑟琪只是更用力的捧住她的臉，讓她正視著自己，低沉的聲音正微微顫抖著。

隨後，她牽起裴柱現的手。

「這裡、」

「我每天所掛念著的。」

康瑟琪牽著她的手，學著她過往安慰自己的方式，輕輕摸一摸自己的頭。

「這裡、我的心。」

接著覆在自己的左胸上。

柔軟的胸膛正劇烈的起伏著。

「瑟琪，不－」

「還有這裡，現在都好難受。」

她才不管姐姐的拒絕，讓手經過緊實的腹部，修長的雙腿，通往已經泛起潮濕的柔嫩，那裡彷彿有生命一般的，正在劇烈跳動著。

「你感覺到我了嗎？」

「是因為你我才會這樣的。」

「全都是因為柱現姐姐。」

「全都是，因為你。」

「就是現在。」

她又收緊了些手臂，自己的身體正和姐姐的相貼在一起，幾乎能完美的感受到彼此的身體曲線，還有姐姐正在加重的呼吸。

康瑟琪偏頭，輕輕吻住她發燙的臉頰。

「柱現歐尼。」

「我想要，被你需要。」

「我喜歡你需要我。」

「也喜歡被你需要。」

她重新吻住了她。

-

可能是因為感冒吧。

康瑟琪的身體比平常更為敏感，一下子就變得綿軟，只剩小腿勉強纏著自己的後腰，在做愛時她總是溫順又黏人，更別說她總是任由自己為所欲為，總會更激起裴柱現的佔有慾。

甚至偶爾還會在自己耳邊說一些不像樣的話。

－姐姐，可以用力一點...

—粗魯一點...嗯...

—沒關係的、姐姐。

只有你這樣對我的時候，我才更感覺到你愛我。

「瑟琪...」

裴柱現低啞著喊她，動作跟力道不斷加重，伏在肩頭的康瑟琪緊緊抱住她，吻著姐姐燒燙的耳廓，一連串的親吻細碎又著急，她似乎比以往都更加熱情，主動扭動著腰支迎合，大口喘息，呻吟破碎的不成調。

「嗚...哼...」

「姐姐...嗯...你...看我...」

一陣抽蓄之後，康瑟琪單手撐起身子，試圖想吻向姐姐。

情慾的潮紅還沒完全褪去，四肢都沒什麼力，也不曉得是不是懷著什麼心思，她無力的傾倒，方向卻十分準確，像是知道裴柱現一定會接住她一樣，在感受到溫暖的懷抱時嘴角微微勾起。

「姊姊。」

康瑟琪按住原本打算退出的那雙手，即使渾身都因為被填滿的感覺輕飄飄的，使不上力。

她仍然用上最後的力氣抱緊自己的姐姐，臉上滿是淚水，或許是因為高潮後的生理反應，也或許是別的原因。

她就快要被淹沒了。

可是因為是姐姐，所以沒關係。

康瑟琪的眼淚像是壞掉的水龍頭一般。

不停的流。

裴柱現看到她這樣，也不自覺紅了眼眶。

「姐姐，你要相信我。」

「如果要每天都說我愛你，才能讓你放心的話。」

「我也願意。」

她又勾住裴柱現的脖頸吻了上去。

老舊的日式房屋裡重新被喘息和呻吟聲充滿，直到太陽東昇之前，夜晚還很漫長。

-

今天的天氣並不特別熱，裴柱現把空調關掉，稍微把車窗搖下來了些。

眼前事務所的裝潢很氣派，雖然光是從在精華地段，還能夠擁有獨棟這點，就已經對於他的規模無庸置疑。

指尖不安的劃著車窗邊緣，沒多久她等待的人就從門口走了出來。

墨綠色的西裝配上灰色休閒褲，領口上那枚金色的圓形徽章正低調的閃閃發光。

康瑟琪往路邊一瞧，一下子就看見那台熟悉的銀白色VOLVO。

她向助理微笑著點了個頭，正準備說再見。

「車上那位長的跟您好像呢。」

「或許，是您的…姐姐嗎？」

「是的。」

「是我的姐姐。」

康瑟琪堅定的說。

心跳漏了一拍，裴柱現突然覺得喉嚨的酸澀變成撕裂的痛覺。

胃部緊縮成一團。

「我們是姐妹。」

「啊、原來是姐妹阿、嗯，不知道這麼說是不是有些冒犯。」

遠處的裴柱現皺起了眉頭。

啊，不是的。

大家都知道吧，說有些冒犯的這句話，本身下一句通常要說的話，還是非常冒犯，不如不要說。

但康瑟琪只是笑著點了點頭，並不打算和她計較。

「我之前在附近的超市曾經看過康律師和您的…姐姐。」

「你們的互動…還蠻像，嗯…朋友的。」

「是的，我們也是朋友。」

語句在空氣中飄散了一會兒，康瑟琪正準備走向裴柱現的車子，卻又聽見助理輕聲說了一句。

「其實還以為是戀人呢。」

她十分確信康瑟琪也聽見了。

因為自己的妹妹此刻停下了腳步，似乎在沉思些什麼。

裴柱現心裡一緊。

握緊雙拳，柔嫩的手心被刺得有些疼。

康瑟琪轉過身，臉色比想像中的輕鬆。

她又露出了那個無害的笑容，比出了一個OK的手勢。

「基本上，3個假設，都成立。」

「是親姐妹。」

「是朋友。」

「也是戀人。」

「難道不可以嗎？」

康瑟琪勾起嘴角，微微一笑，打開車門時裴柱現還愣在原地。

清了清喉嚨，一點頭暈的感覺也沒有。

感冒，已經完全康復了。

在車子發動時，感受到自己的右手被溫暖的覆上時，裴柱現是這麼想的。

2020.08.09

By 阿禾


End file.
